From Princess to Peasant
by Cagalli 27
Summary: AU Asucaga Medieval time. "But Princess, it's your duty." a phrase Cagalli is fed up hearing. So what is her option? To run away disguised as a peasant of course. Meanwhile, Prince Athrun of ZAFT is on a search and destroy mission for her.
1. Escape

_Italics_ thoughts

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM SEED (DESTINY).**

**From Princess to Peasant**

Chapter 1: Escape

"But Father, why?" inquired the Princess of Orb.

"It's been arranged since the day you were born" said Uzumi Nara Attha to his daughter.

"It isn't fair. Why can't I decide who I want to get married to?" yelled Cagalli Yula Attha. She was beyond angry. Things were never turning out right for her.

"Cagalli, you have to do it for your people. It's for the best. Now get some rest, you have a big day tomorrow." and he just walked out on her, without letting her respond to him.

_This isn't fair. Why do I have to marry a guy like Yuuna Roma Seylan? _She cringed and stuck her tongue out at the thought of Yuuna. She stomped up to her room and slammed the door so hard that the halls throughout the castle rung. The golden-haired eighteen year old dove onto her bed. _Why me?_ Water began to build up at the bottom of her golden orbs. _I have to get out of here. I need a break._

Quickly wiping away her tears, she went to her closet full of dresses, which she never wore. "Lets see. Where are my peasant clothes?" She went to the back of her closet and dug through an old, dusty box. "Here it is." She sat back down with the box and sighed. _I have to think this through. I don't want to do something I'll regret._

After getting changed, she tied many sheets together and threw it out of her window. "Not long enough. I'll have to find more sheets." She said as she pulled the tied sheets back. Quietly opening the door she snuck out to the storage room. It was pitch black, but since she had lived in this castle her whole life, she knew exactly where to go. _To get to the storage room I have to make a left down this hallway and a right here. Now I have to go down two flights of stairs and head through the main passage. There it is, the first door to my left_.

She quietly opened the turned the handle but immediately stopped when it creaked. Cagalli bit her bottom lip nervously as she looked around to see if anyone had heard the noise and was coming her way. She took a deep breath and violently swung the door open so that it wouldn't creak. Cagalli grabbed a couple of sheets, and hastily left back to her room. She didn't bother to close the doors or she would have to worry about the noise again. _If anyone asks what I'm doing, I'll just tell them I was getting cold and I needed more sheets. What am I thinking? It's the middle of summer, they'll think I have a fever with cold sweats or something. Then I'd never be able to escape._

Once Cagalli got back into her room, she tied the rest of the sheets together. She threw the makeshift rope outside her window and was pleased when she saw that it hit the ground. She tied the other end onto her bed pole and she slowly maneuvered her way down the castle wall. As soon as she landed in the bushes, she made a run for it. When she was half way, she began to question herself._ Maybe I should turn back. No! I'm almost there. But wait. What if the castle boundaries are heavily guarded? Uhhh. What am I thinking? It never is, so why am I so worried?_

She finally reached her destination; the tall fence that surrounded the castle. Cagalli stopped and put her hands on her knees to rest and control her breathing. She reached out and grabbed a piece of brick that was sticking out. Heaving her self up she found a foot hole and another place to hold on.

"Oww." Cagalli winced in pain as a jagged brick cut her hand. She quickly withdrew her hand and then examined it to see the extent of the damage. It was bleeding. She decided to disregard it for now and wiped her hand on her pants. She kept going despite the pain. With a swift, but graceful, movement she swung herself over the wall and jumped down. She looked left and right to see if the coast was clear. Once again, she began to run. _I'm almost there._

She began to slow down when she reached a rundown town where the common people lived. It was late at night so everyone was asleep, luckily. She decided that she too should get some rest, but first she thought it would be wise to be aware of her surroundings.

She tiredly trudged on. She saw what was probably the town square filled with carts. She let out a yawn and kept walking until she noticed a stage. When she got closer she saw a noose hanging down and quickly turned her head. She never liked the idea of killing people.

Her eyes began to droop and there was no use trying to act as if she wasn't tired. She looked around for a place to sleep for the night. She saw a bench that was at the entrance of an alley way.

"That'll have to do." said a groggy Cagalli as she let out yet another yawn.

She dragged herself to the bench and laid down as she looked up to the sky. All the stars were visible tonight. It looks extremely magnificent. Even at the castle, it never looked this brilliant. _The castle. Father, I'm so sorry._ Soon darkness took over as she fell asleep, but not before one lonesome tear rolled down her soft cheek.

* * *

"Do you all know the plan?" asked Athrun Zala, Prince of Zaft.

"Yeah, sneak in, knockout the guards, kill the king, prince, and princess. We know already! You've told us a million times." replied an annoyed Yzak as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. They were just outside the land of Orb. They had a very important mission from the King of Zaft, Patrick Zala, to fulfill. In fact, it was so important that he sent his very own son to join the conquest.

"I don't think you should talk to the prince like that." stated Nicol tauntingly. He knew Yzak hated, no, loathed how Athrun was a higher rank than him. So, Nicol teased him about it every now and then, just for a little fun. Yzak turned his head to the side with his nose in the air. Nicol's teasing worked.

"Remember there can be absolutely no flaws. Father will not accept it." said Athrun. His father would have his head if he failed.

"Let's go already." whined an impatient Dearka. He was dead tired. He just wanted to get this over with and go back to the Zaft castle and get some rest.

"Okay we're heading out." said Athrun. _Why do I have a feeling this is going to start the hugest war ever known to man?_ They marched on, but little did they know that the Princess had escaped only moments before they arrived.


	2. New Life

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM SEED (DESTINY).**

**From Princess to Peasant**

Chapter 2: New Life

"Uzumi!" yelled a frightened maid as she quickly opened the door to his room. "There has been a rampage. We are under attack. You must leave now!"

"Father. I can't find Cagalli. She's not in her room." now it was Kira's turn to burst in the room. His brown hair was as haggard as ever, and his eyes showed worry.

"WHAT!" screamed Uzumi. "Did they kidnap her?"

"No. That would be impossible. They have yet to arrive at her tower and the guards never saw anyone enter or leave." replied the maid.

"Sir." this time Miriallia, Cagalli's maid and friend, entered the room. But she did it more gracefully. Much more gracefully, as in she did NOT slam the door open. "I found these in Cagalli's room hanging down the castle wall out of her window." Miriallia showed the makeshift cloth rope.

"No she wouldn't, she couldn't." stated a flabbergasted Uzumi.

"I'm afraid so. You put too much pressure on her father. She's only eighteen." said Kira Yamato.

"Okay, I know you would love to continue talking about this, but they should be here any moment and I think it would be best if we leave." the maid stated.

"Of course. Follow me." Then Uzumi led them to a door located in his closet and through many narrow halls filled with cobwebs. Miriallia tried her best not to scream.

* * *

"It's all your fault, Dearka." said a rather angry Yzak. You could clearly see the flame flicker in his eyes.

"What? What did I do?" asked a confused Dearka.

"You barged through the front door. We were supposed to sneak through the back." replied the platinum-haired boy.

"Well how was I supposed to know they had bells hanging on the door as an alarm?" countered Dearka.

"Well, we have that at our castle as well." stated Athrun plainly.

"Whatever. We got in, didn't we?" said Dearka.

"Yeah. But now everyone fled." Yzak said.

"Okay guys. I think we should head back and think of a new plan." Nicol declared.

"Father isn't going to be happy when he finds out." Athrun said with a contemplating expression on his face.

"He's never happy." mumbled Yzak. "Ooff." Dearka elbowed Yzak in the stomach.

"We should just search the town or something for them." Yzak said after he regained his breath.

"You know. For once I agree with you." snickered Dearka.

"What's that supposed to mean?" questioned Yzak as he tightened his fists. He did not take insults lightly.

"Nothing. So where are we going to search?" Dearka said trying to change the subject. Yzak just gave him his famous glare that said 'I'll deal with you later.'

"Nicol and I will search the town. You two search the fields." Athrun commanded.

"I don't want to work with him." Yzak said pointing a finger at Dearka.

"Well it's not as if I want to work with you." yelled Dearka.

_Why do they always have to act like kids?_ thought both Athrun and Nicol.

* * *

"Over here. They're selling it for a cheaper price." yelled a woman. That was one of the many sounds Cagalli woke up to.

"What?" asked a confused Cagalli. Then she remembered everything that happened last night. From the arranged engagement all the way up to where she was now, on the bench. She sat up, only to feel a shock of pain go through her back._ Note to self: Never sleep on a bench. It gives you serious back pains._ Rubbing her back, she looked at the town square. Kids were playing tag while parents were buying food and other goods. _It's so different compared to at night._

She got up and stretched her arm into the sky and rubbed her eyes like she did every morning to wake herself up.

"Well, I guess I better go and find some food." stated Cagalli.

"Hello there young lady. Can I interest you in into buying this lovely antique?" asked a man.

"No thanks." Cagalli replied. "Maybe some other time." She gave him a warm smile.

Cagalli searched through many carts until she found one with food and water at a reasonable price. "Here you go." Cagalli said as she gave the woman her money in exchange for a meal and water. She spun around on her heel and walked the other direction. _I guess now I'll have to find a place to stay and work. _Cagalli thought as she bit into her apple.

She made her way to a quaint farm just over the hill. She saw a boy with brown hair, about her age, working in the barn. He looked as if he was having a hard time. Slowly, she went up to him.

She lightly cleared her throat, notifying the boy that there was another presence in the barn. As he turned around she noticed that for some reason he looked awfully familiar. She just couldn't put her finger on it.

"Umm. Can I help you?" asked the boy.

"Uhh." She paused. _What could I say without sounding stupid? 'I'm just walking by.' No. How about…_

"Oh, I get it. You're the new worker they hired. I'm Ahmed, it's nice to meet you." Ahmed said reaching out a hand.

"I'm Ca… Um, I'm Cathrun. It's nice to meet you too." _That was a bit too close. I have got to be more careful next time._

"Well here, I'll show you how to feed, milk, and tend to the cows. That'll be your first job." he said with a huge grin on his face. It would seem as if he was proud of the idea that of teaching someone else. "Here." Ahmed says as he hands her a pitchfork. "Use that to carry the hay to the pens. It's rather simple."

"Okay." Cagalli drives the pitchfork into the hay and carries the hay over to the pen only to find out that she dropped a quarter of it on the way there. Ahmed lets out a few laughs until Cagalli says, "Oh be quiet. I don't do this as much as you probably have."

"You'll get the hang of it." He is still trying to suppress his giggles. "Now I'll show you how to milk a cow. You just hold it like this and lightly pull it, squirting it into the pail. You try."

Cagalli reaches out trying to mimic his every move. "Like this?" she asks.

"No. Like this." Ahmed reaches out and grabs her hand and repositions it on the utter.

"Okay I get it." Cagalli says. But before she continues she notices that he has yet to let go of her hands. " Umm, I think I got it now." She repeats as she lightly moves her hands upward to get rid of his hands. He realizes what he did and immediately snaps his hands back and turns his head while blushing. _Now why in the world would he be blushing? _Cagalli thought_. _She just shrugged it off and continued tending to the cow.

Ahmed stood up and walked back over to the chicken pen to continue his work. When Cagalli was close to finishing she felt strange. It was almost as if someone was watching her. She turned her head as if she just had a stiff neck and was just stretching it out. She noticed that indeed she was being watched. _Why is he starring at me? I'm just not used to this._ She uncomfortably moved in her chair and tried to work but it just felt so weird.

Cagalli couldn't help it any more. She had to say something just to get him to stop starring. "Can I help you?" she asked.

"Huh, what?" Ahmed had just come out of his trance when he heard her sweet voice.

"Is there anything else you need to have done?" Cagalli kindly asked again.

"No, not that I can think of." replied Ahmed.

"Well in that case, I'm finished" Cagalli said as she stood up with the pail in her hand. "Where do you want me to put this?" she said, motioning towards the pail.

"Oh! Right. Over here will be fine." he said while walking towards a shelf by the wall of the barn. Just then a bell rang. "Time for lunch." He waved a hand motioning her to follow.

Cagalli followed Ahmed out of the barn and to the house. When she walked in, a fresh aroma of meat filled her nose. It never smelt this good when she ate at the castle.

"Hello honey. So how was work?" Ahmed's mother asked, but before he could answer she noticed Cagalli. "Who is she?" She asked nodding her head towards Cagalli.

"That's Cathrun, the new worker you hired." he explained. His mother gave a nod of understanding.

"Well it's nice to meet you Cathrun. My name is Sara." She reached her hand out to 'Cathrun'. She gladly accepted and shook her hand. They all went over and sat at the dining table. "So, where are you from?"

"Out of town. I'm from the land of Rivera."

"I see. So why did you decide to come and work here?" Sara asked

"Well I needed money and a place to stay, ever since the battle in Rivera."

"Well, where are your parents?" she asked yet another question.

"My mom died when I was three. As for my dad, I don't have a clue." she replied.

"I'm sorry to hear that. You can stay here as long as you like. We have an extra room you can stay in." Sara had a sad look on her face but quickly regained her composure with a broad smile.

"Thanks. I really appreciate it." Cagalli was as grateful as ever. _I have a place to stay now until I decide to return. Father I hope you're not too mad. Or in that case, I hope Kira hasn't lost it yet. _She kept thinking about her family until she heard Sara speak again, but this time to Ahmed.

"Did you hear what happened today at the castle?" she asked.

"No Ma. What?"

"Well the castle was attacked by Zaft, and some guards were killed. Lord Uzumi, Prince Kira, and Princess Cagalli haven't been heard or seen since then.. They might have been kidnapped, or worse killed."

"WHAT!" Cagalli yelled as she abruptly stood up from her seat.

"Are you alright dear? You look rather pale." Sara asked, worry evident in her voice.

"I'm alright. It's just some shocking news. I hope they all escaped." Cagalli quickly sat down and stared at her hands. Her mind was racing with many horrible thoughts with what might have happened. The rest of the time everyone silently ate at the table. Everyone but Cagalli. She seemed to have lost her appetite._ Please be alright. Please._

"Cathrun, would you be a dear and go out and buy these things for me?" Sara handed a list of groceries and some coins to Cagalli. She nodded and left towards town.

* * *

"This town is huge." Nicol said. "We'll never be able to search the town before night fall.

"Why don't we split up? You take the east side and I'll take the west side." Athrun said as he walked away to his left. "This isn't going to be easy." He was looking around and wasn't paying attention to were he was going when he bumped into someone. He looked forward and saw a girl falling to the ground.

(Cagalli's Point of View)

She was expecting to hit the hard dirt road but never did. The only thing she felt was a tight grip on her arm. She slowly opened her eyes only to be met with the most beautiful emerald eyes she had ever seen. She noticed that he was the one who bumped into her but then caught her before she fell.

"I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going." He pulled her up and let go of her arm.

That's when she noticed his uniform._ He's a soldier of Zaft!_ She quickly spun on her heal and walked away from him rather fast.

"Wait!" he reached out and grabbed her shoulder.

She turned her head and said coldly, "What?"

"I just wanted to know if you're okay." he said.

"I'm fine." And with that she left.

(Athrun's POV)

_I wonder why she seemed so upset._ He looked down and noticed a piece of paper. "What's this?" he reached down and picked it up._ She must've dropped this. I better return it to her. I believe she went that way._ And then he ran off in her direction.

* * *

"Father. We must search for Cagalli. I'm worried that something bad might have happened. What if she ran into the Zaft soldiers on her way out and they kidnapped her? Or worse, killed her." Kira was very frantic he was pacing back and forth. He was bound to run a whole in the floor soon.

"Calm down. I'm sure she's fine. Cagalli's a tough girl. She can handle herself. In fact, I'd feel bad if the soldiers did run into her." Miriallia said trying to calm Kira and hopefully make him stop pacing around. His antics were beginning to make her dizzy.

"You're right. I'm sure she's fine." Kira said trying to reassure himself.

"We'll search for her after everything has settled down." Miriallia said as she gave Kira a pat on the back. "Everything will turn out alright, and it'll be as if it never happened."_ I hope._

"Shh. There are two Zaft soldiers coming this way." The maid said as she ran over to them.

"They just don't give up do they?" Uzumi said.

* * *

"I'm telling you, they aren't here. This is just one huge, stupid open field. We have a better chance of finding them under a pebble." Yzak retorted.

"Look. We have to follow orders. And our order is to search the field so that's what we're going to do. Believe me, I agree with you. But you whining about it, doesn't make it any better." Dearka retorted back.

And that is how it has been going with Yzak and Dearka, and how it will continue for the rest of the time. They never stop quarrelling, and they're hardly even searching.

* * *

Cagalli was sitting in the living room doing absolutely nothing when she heard…

**Knock, Knock, Knock.**

"I got it." Sara yelled as she left the kitchen and headed towards the front door.

"Hello miss." a familiar voice said. "By any chance does a blonde, about this tall, live here?" he asked.

Sara eyed him suspiciously before answering, "Yes." She turned her head and yelled. "Cathrun, there's someone at the door for you."

Cagalli got up from the couch and made her way to the door. She gasped once she saw who it was. "You!"

To Be Continued…


	3. The Good, Bad, & Everyone Else

**DISCALAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM SEED (DESTINY).**

**From Princess to Peasant**

Chapter 3: The Good, The Bad,… and Everyone Else

"You." Cagalli said while pointing an accusing finger at him; placing a hand over her mouth to muffle her gasp. Cagalli was an average eighteen year old. She had somewhat of unruly blonde hair which complimented her beautiful hazel eyes. She was thin and had a nice body, but never flaunted it. Instead, she wore clothes that were a bit baggy. She was about five feet and three inches. The only thing that made her different from everyone else was that she was a princess, the Princess of Orb to be exact. But right now, she was trying to keep that a secret.

"Yeah, me. You dropped this so I thought I should return it." said the eighteen year-old as he pulled the paper out of his pocket and stretched his hand out in front of him. Truth be told, Cagalli is five months and eleven days older than him. Athrun, too, was royalty. He was the Prince of Zaft and wore his uniform at all times due to his father's command. He was roughly about five feet and seven inches. He had the most gorgeous, yet mysterious, eyes you have ever seen. They were the color of emerald that showed all of his emotion if you looked carefully. He was a man that had won many hearts. But he wasn't interested in them. Well, except for Lacus, his fiancé. He loved her, right? There was this little voice in the back of his head that would continuously tell him that, it was not true love and never would be because they were only friends since childhood.

She eyed him and then took the paper. "Thanks."

"Why don't you come in and have something to drink?" Sara offered.

"What? No." Cagalli instantly said.

"Why not? What's wrong?" asked a confused Sara.

"Umm, uhh," **sigh** "never mind." She waved her hand in the air excusing her outburst.

"Come in." Sara said as she stood to the side and raised an arm welcoming him. Athrun walked inside and looked around. The house consisted of simple wood walls and two chairs by a fireplace. Then there was a simple handcrafted wood table next to the kitchen which consisted of a wooden countertop.

"You have a nice home." he complimented.

"Why thank you. It took eighteen years to get it to look like it does now." Sara told him. It was evident that she took much pride in her work. "Why don't you take a seat next to Cathrun while I get us some tea?"

He walked in and saw Cagalli sitting on the chair with her eyes closed. She was intently thinking of something very important. He unintentionally gazed at her. _She has beautiful blonde hair that matches her hazel eyes. Wait, what am I thinking? I can't think like that. I am to be wed soon._ But a little voice in the back of his head said softly, "_But it is arranged, so you don't have to love her._ It was said too softly that it was hardly audible. He shook his head as he tried to clear his mind.

(Cagalli's POV)

Cagalli took in a deep breath._ Why was that soldier in town? I know that this is somewhat of a neutral town, but what business would he have here?_ She was in such deep thought she didn't notice someone sit down next to her. _There must be a simple explanation. He has to be up to something. But what? Maybe…_

"I'm Athrun" he interrupted as he stretched out his hand. Cagalli immediately jumped at the sound of his voice. She wasn't expecting that. She placed a hand over her heart as she felt it beating rapidly. All Athrun could do was chuckle at the sight of the startled blonde.

"What's so funny? Stop laughing!" Cagalli was frustrated. She tightened her fists and brought one slightly upward. First this guy bumps into her then he laughs at her for no apparent reason. He didn't stop laughing. In fact, he began to laugh even louder.

"I see you two are enjoying yourselves." Sara walked in with a huge grin on her face and a tray in her hands. "Here's your tea." Cagalli sat back down but didn't dare make eye contact with this Zaft soldier.

"So, I'm guessing you two have met before?" Sara asked.

"Yes. I accidentally bumped into her when she dropped the piece of paper." Athrun explained. Cagalli was acting as if the color of the tea was fascinating. She did not want to look at him whatsoever.

_Please just leave, please just leave. _She chanted. She was afraid that she would do or say something stupid that would reveal her true identity. She heard him answer one of Sara's many questions. She cracked a smile._ His voice, it sounds so gentle and… oh man. Why am I thinking such things?_ She slapped her forehead with her hand at her stupidity. Athrun immediately stopped talking and looked over at Cagalli.

"Are you okay?" he raised an eyebrow. Cagalli's head immediately shot up and she started to blush at her actions.

"Ye-yeah. I-I'm fine." she stuttered. "I just remembered I, uh, forgot to do something important." She was never good at lying on the spot. She looked around everywhere but at him until she dropped her head once more to look at her cup.

"Well, I best be off now. Thank you for the tea." Athrun said as he stood up to leave after giving her a concerned look.

"You are welcome here at anytime." Sara said sweetly. Cagalli head shot up with a look of disbelief. Her neck is going to hurt tomorrow if any more surprises occur. Her mind wanted to yell no, but another part held her back from doing so.

"Thank you." Athrun replied to her generous offer. "I definitely will." Sara takes the cups and heads to the kitchen while Ahmed enters the house. He was about to say something until he heard a voice. "Your name is Cathrun, right?" he asked Cagalli.

For the first time in a while she made eye contact with him. "Uh, yeah."

Athrun just gave her a warm smile and said, "It was nice meeting you Cathrun. I hope we meet again." And with that he turned around to leave.

Ahmed's face grew red in anger and his fist were tightened enough to make his hands bleed. He was jealous of Athrun even though he only heard a small part of their conversation. _Is that guy trying to hit on Cathrun?_ Ahmed saw him get up and walk his way._ Good he's leaving. I see he's a Zaft soldier all the more reason to show him a piece of my mind._

When Athrun walked by, Ahmed purposely made their shoulders collide "Watch were you're going soldier." Ahmed sneered as he gave him a death glare. He could obviously tell that he was a guy who would win many girls hearts, but he wasn't going to let Cathrun fall for him. Athrun gave him a puzzled look and left. Athrun was not someone who would be cruel unless there was a really good reason.

"Who was that guy?" Ahmed asked rudely as he pointed his thumb over his shoulder to the door.

"Just a guy I ran into at the town market. Which reminds me I never got to buy all the things your mother asked me for." Cagalli answered as she put her hand in her pocket to find the list of goods Sara needed. She let a yawn escape as her hand reached up covering her mouth. "I'm really tired. I think I'll get some rest. I'll buy the stuff afterwards." Cagalli stood up and stretched after sitting for what seemed like hours but were really minutes. She always becomes impatient whenever she has to obediently sit next to her enemy doing absolutely nothing, nada zip, zilch… I think you get the point.

* * *

"Is she okay? Have you found her? What happened? Where is she? asked one of the most annoying voices you've ever heard.

"For the umpteenth time, we don't know where she is or what might have happened." Kira replied through gritted teeth. He was trying to be as polite as ever, but his effort was close to worthless. He tried breathing routines, counting, everything. Nothing, I repeat, nothing was working. The purple haired guy sitting in front of him just wouldn't be quiet and was getting on everyone's nerves. Yes, this was Cagalli's fiancé Jona. Uzumi always had bad taste when it came to arranging marriages. But then again, how would he know what the person would be like if they were only just born. But, I mean, come on. I'm sure that hideous, purple hair would have driven him away. Kira disliked him very much, but never showed anyone the disgust he had for him. He had known him since he was a child and even then he was infuriating.

"Shouldn't you be searching for her at this very moment?" asked Jona sternly.

"You seem so persistent about it why don't you go look for her? Miriallia said threateningly as she raised her closed fist up to his face. She saw him squirm in fear and she was glad she made him slightly suffer, even if for just a moment.

Jona swatted her hand away and stood up straight. He cleared his throat and adjusted his collar acting as if it had been uncomfortable. "Well, I think Cagalli would be disappointed if she heard we had not come to search for her yet. Besides, we know she is in the Zaft castle."

"We don't know that for sure. She had run away…" Kira mumbled "because of you" which went unnoticed by Jona, "before the attacks occurred. She might be safe."

"How could you have let her escape? You just have lousy guards. Lucky for you, when Cagalli and I get married I will get much better guards to protect us." Jona said. His head was up and his hands were clasped together. His eyes were shimmering. It seemed as if he was imaging him and Cagalli together. Miriallia grabbed her throat and pretended she was throwing up. Kira could only stifle a laugh.

"Anyway, I would love to help search but I'm, uhh, busy with politics. Yeah, that's it." Jona once he came out of his daydream. It had something to do with holding hands, kissing, and all the other things that would make you sick to your stomach.

He runs his hand against the side of his head as he turns to leave. "Well I'll be going now. Please inform me when you have the whereabouts of Cagalli."

And he finally left. He slammed the door with a thud, only to open it again to pull his shirt which was stuck from when he shut the door. He laughed nervously while scratching the back of his head and then quickly fled. This time he forgot to close the door. Once he left Kira grabbed his stomach as he laughed uncontrollably. Milly was doing the same only she was on the floor.

* * *

"Aah, Lacus. I'm glad to see you. Athrun should be back soon." Patrick Zala said. It sounded as if he was trying to convince himself more than telling her. He is the leader of Zaft and a strict one may I had to that. Everyone saw him as wise and loving. Not many saw his true side, the side full of hatred, betrayal, bossiness, and just plain being cruel all the time, especially to Athrun.

"I trust he will be." replied Lacus in her usual cheery, sweet voice. Lacus is the most graceful person there ever was she is very understanding and wise beyond her age. Although, she is as innocent and has as much faith as a child. She too is eighteen years old. She is five feet and two inches tall and has a well shaped figure. She is always wearing dresses, some casual, some elegant. But no matter what, they always look good on her. Sometimes, no, most of the time she wins hearts just by her looks. She has a beautiful singing voice which is what she is most recognized by. Everyone enjoys her singing and, let's just say, she has many fans.

"Make your self comfortable. I have... some business to attend to." Patrick stated. Turning to do the nearest guard he yells, "Inform me at once when Athrun has arrived. And tell him I need to talk to him."

"Yes, sir." The soldier replied with a nod. His name is Shinn. He has black hair, fiery red eyes and a spirit to match them. Yet in those eyes, the feeling of being alone could be found. He is only sixteen and a young soldier, but even though he is small, he carries a big role. Patrick stormed up the stairs and into his room to 'attend to his business'.

Lacus sat down in a chair as she waited for Athrun. Being curious she decided to ask the guard some questions. "Where has Athrun gone off to?"

"He's on a quest to find a natural and bring her here." replied Shinn, still standing tall. (A/N: It's medieval times but they still have naturals and coordinators)

"A natural? Could you please be a bit more specific?" Lacus inquired. She shifted her position to face the guard while he spoke.

"I'm sorry. I don't know anything else. And even if I did I'm not sure if I could tell you."

"I see. That's okay. I can just ask Athrun once he gets back." Lacus gave Shinn a gentle smile as she turned once again to face forward. She silently prayed that this natural girl would be okay. From the sound of it, it seemed like she was and enemy of Zaft.

* * *

After Nicol had delivered the news of how they failed the mission, which is why Patrick has to 'talk' to Athrun, Nicol was sent off to scout out how the rallying fleets were doing. Patrick knew he would need all the help he could get in this war which he had planned to start for many years. He looked out from the balcony and saw hundreds of tents lined up, each one containing a voluntary soldier.

"He must have known what was going to happen for years. These men have even all been trained and have Zaft uniforms indicating their rank." Nicol had worry etched all over his face. Nicol was seventeen yet wise beyond his age. He had a love for music and only became a soldier in hopes of helping his nation.

"It's a bit disturbing, isn't it?" a brown-haired girl stepped out from the shadows of the hallway. She had ocean blue-eyes that were darker than Lacus's eyes but were still magnificent and alluring. She carried a huge burden and secret on her shoulders, one she would never ever wish to put onto someone else. All Nicol could do was nod.

"So I'm guessing you're the soldier that King Zala sent to check up on things." She said as she extended her hand. "I'm Chirese. I'm in charge of everything you see here."

"Nicol." He gladly accepted her hand. "So how is it going with the rally?" He turned back to look at the soldiers and tents.

"Everything is going the way King Zala had planned it. We have yet to have one fault. Except that's what worries me. There has been no mistake at all. Not even one mediocre mistake." She leaned against the railing looking down. Nicol turned around and leaned his back against the railing with his elbows resting upon it.

"It sounds like someone isn't consulting you about mishaps." The green-haired boy said. Her grip tightened on the railing. He gave her a wide reassuring smile as she made eye contact with his hazel eyes.

"Commander, Commander!" shouted one of the soldiers below. "We need your assistance immediately!"

Chirese spun around on her heel and ran through the hallway leading down below with Nicol following in hot pursuit.

* * *

"I'm sorry to disturb you. But that kind man forgot his sword. Would you be a dear and quickly run to catch up with him and return it for me?" Sara asked sweetly.

"Uhh…seeing you asked so nicely, I guess I could." Cagalli said hesitantly. "And I could get the groceries while I'm out." Sara held out the sword. Cagalli took it and walked out the door with a fake smile plastered on her face. "What am I going to do? I should have just said no. Oh well. I might as well just find him and get it over with."

She looked down at the sword she was holding. It was a magnificent one, the sheath was an average looking one but the handle had emeralds in it. _He must be one important fighter._ She looked around to see if anyone was watching. When she knew the coast was clear she gently pulled out the sword. It was an elven rapier. It got its name because it was such a mighty weapon it was thought to have been made by elves. It obviously was not true, it was just one of the best swords ever crafted. _Okay, he must be a __**really**__ important fighter._ She put the elven rapier back in its sheath and headed off in a direction hoping to find him there.

She ended up walking to the town. After a while she felt like she was being watched. She looked up and around her, only to see people starring at her._ What's their problem?_ She thought. She looked down upon remembering that she was carrying a sword. _What, have these people never seen a girl with a sword before?_ Since she was looking around she didn't see the person in front of her. She crashed into the person and fell to the ground. Just as she was about to say sorry she heard a snobbish voice.

"Watch where you're going!" the girl spat. Cagalli looked up to see who it was. She had long red hair and bluish-grey eyes. She looked to be seventeen, a year younger than Cagalli.

"Look. I'm sorry. I just wasn't-" Cagalli didn't cut off because she was interrupted by this girl, Flay Allster.

"I don't care about what you say." Flay spat, once again. "What's that? You want to be a warrior? Be my guest, I think I would enjoy you dead." Flay began to laugh manically.

Cagalli gritted her teeth as she tried to calm down. "This would be a sword. I'm just giving it to a soldier who forgot it. And I am a warrior, but I'm not going to die. My skills are prodigious." She said slowly as if she was talking to a child.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Flay asked with attitude.

"My, you really are incompetent, aren't you?" Cagalli said, victory evident in her smirk. Flay turned around to leave but not before she let out a little "hmph" as she violently turned her head.

"Well that's taken care of…" Cagalli began to continue walking to find the soldier but as she turned her head she bumped into someone else. As she felt the pain of falling again she thought-_ Why is this world out to get me? _ Looking up to see who it was, she saw yet another girl. She had neon pink her and blue eyes. _Could her hair be a bit more subtle?_ She wondered. She stood up and patted dirt off her pants. She looked up and her eyes met her gaze.

"Watch where you're going. Natural." Mia said, but with even more hatred than Flay.

"What did you just call me?" Cagalli said through gritted teeth as she clenched her hands at her sides. Mia had made a mistake.

"You heard me. Natural." Mia snickered. Now she made a **BIG** mistake. Mia felt a surge of pain as she grabbed her left cheek and took a step back to catch her balance. Cagalli's fist was held out in front of her while Cagalli glared daggers at Mia. She was not someone you would want to make mad. But still Mia pushed her luck.

"Did you just hit me natural? Is this how you were raised. Your parents must be pathetic." Mia began to smirk, but she didn't know that she just said the worst thing she ever could to Cagalli.

"Don't you ever talk about my parents like that." Cagalli shouted as she wrapped her hand around the swords handle. She began to thrust the rapier out of its sheath until someone put a hand on top of hers and shouted, "STOP!"

To Be Continued…


End file.
